


Adventure

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [77]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Video making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: She always loved adventure movies.
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



> I love Ui. She deserves so much more.

Ever since she was a girl, she loved movies of adventure. She knew they weren’t, necessarily, real. But she loved them. She thinks this might have been the start of her interest. Wanting to make movies, starting small with her channel and still drawing in followers, if only just a few.

It made her so happy that even a few people were glad to see her videos. Adventures. Mishaps. Whatever she thought people would enjoy, people would be made happy about.

Hell, she had even made a full dance!

Or maybe… well, she got her first camera to capture memories. It was a photo camera, not just her phone’s video camera. She still has bits and pieces of being a small child, of taking pictures of her mom and dad. She certainly had pictures.

Maybe it’s just that she was always a visual girl. Maybe it’s just that she was lonely, needed somewhere and theoretically someone to talk, to exist. Too weird for that many friends in the real world.

Whatever it is, she makes the channel back in high school. It doesn’t have that many subscribers. That doesn’t much matter to her. She liked the feeling of it all. Recording, performing, editing the videos into something that will hopefully make people happy.

It makes her happy to make them, at least.

She doesn’t quite know when her goal becomes going some sort of pro with this, but it does. She likes making videos. And thus she starts learning more editing, more camera skills. It gains her a few more subscribers, and that makes her happy. More people can enjoy what she’s made.

She thinks her big break might be the Ryusoulgers. Her friends. It wasn’t planned as such, but she caught a transformation on tape and posted it, forgetting that those videos always spread like wildfire. Accidental fame, it could be worse? And from there people started liking her other videos, her own content. The little song and dance she made for herself and her friends. All sorts of things.

It feels good, she admits it. Accidental fame but now more people can like what she’s made.

She had never done this for attention, she’d done it because it was fun, and because she hoped the few viewers she did have enjoyed her content. But it’s nice to have more, after all. She starts talking more about the stories she wants to makes. Ideas.

Adventure stories.

(An odd thing she has in common with her new friends.)

Stories. Adventures. Story ideas that somehow keep getting attention. And to her surprise, she finds translations, in several languages. Of her videos where she just talks about stories. Not of the fun ones. But she supposes fun is more… universal.

She thinks she gets the email at around fifty seven thousand subscribers. An offer to come to America. To work in film and tell her stories. It’s almost too good to be true. By every right, honestly, it  _ should _ be. But everything checks out.

She loves movies, all stories of adventure. And it’s been great to make her friends, help in even small ways in protecting the world, but this…

Maybe this is her adventure. Adventure to another country for a dream she had never been able to fully consider, to fully imagine. And she had started to make her videos just to make herself happy, after all.

She isn’t sure, however, until her friends support her. Their smiles when sh explains the offer, says she’s taking it. The way they all excitedly saw her off.

She can’t wait for her own adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
